American Digi-destined Saga
by Henry
Summary: A new team of Digi-destined must battle a powerful and deadly enemy
1. Story One

AmDD01.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Stop calling me.

DIGIMON: Digital Monsters   
The American Digi-destined Saga   
  


Story One: New Arrivals 

"What's taking Gennai so long?" Michael asked, pacing. Betamon looked worriedly at him.

"Don't worry, man." Alex replied, as he and Kunemon sat on a low tree branch. "He'll be back soon enough."

"Yeah, so stop wearing a hole in the ground!" Kunemon said, watching as Michael paced.

"Please, Michael, that's not very good for you." Betamon agreed.

"Stop pacing." Said a new voice, as Gennai walked into the clearing. "Don't you want to make an impression on your three new companions?"

"Um…yeah…" Michael said, and he stopped pacing.

"Here they are." Gennai shoved in three humans, two girls and a guy, and three Rookie Digimon. "Well, c'mon, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Alex, and this is Kunemon." Alex indicated the little worm Digimon.

"I'm Michael, this is Betamon." Michael pointed to the amphibious Rookie.

"I'm Jennifer." One of the girls said. She wore a red shirt, with blue jeans, as well as a pair of sneakers on her feet. She had long blonde hair that fell down to her stomach, and blue eyes. "This is Crabmon." She pointed to the tiny crustacean Digimon.

"I'm Adam." The guy said. He was relatively short, but wore glasses over his brown eyes, had short brown hair, wore a brown jacket over a gray shirt, and had black jeans with the latest style of shoes. "This is Penguinmon." He indicated the little penguin Digimon.

"My name's Angela." The third person said. She had long red hair, and green eyes. She wore a blue jacket, over a blue shirt, on blue jeans, with regular black Reebok shoes. "And my friend here is Tapirmon." She turned to show them a black, half-pig, half-wolf Digimon.

"Glad to have you with us." Alex said. "All right, now I'll fill you in on this place. This is the Digital World. Here, creatures called Digimon exist. Some Digimon, like the partners you have, are good. Some, like the creatures we, the Digi-destined, must battle at some points, are evil. As the Digi-destined, we must protect the Digital World and our own world from any evil force at work.

"But, going on, we're going to do something pretty simple today." Alex said. "Today, we're going on a little tour. Just so you can get in touch with your surroundings. Any questions?"

No one said anything. "Okay, then follow us," Michael said, as the five headed off.

"Kids…" Gennai muttered to himself.   


Meanwhile, in another part of that same area… a single person watched as the five humans and their Digimon moved through the forest.

"Another team of Digi-destined…" he said. "Figures. Lieutenants!"

Three Digimon raced over. One was a bug Digimon, colored gray, with four massive arms and legs, all ending in claws. He had a set of massive mandibles.

Another was composed of metal, and shaped like a ball with arms. He had a constant grinning expression, as well as horns sticking out. He carried a chainsaw in one hand.

The third Digimon greatly resembled a dinosaur, only it was made of metal, and stared at this leader with mechanical red eyes.

"You called for us, sire?" asked the robotic dinosaur.

"Indeed I did, MetalTyrannomon. It seems that a new team of Digi-destined has been assembled right here, in our territory." Their leader said.

"You want me to crush 'em, boss?" asked the grinning metal ball.

"No, Giromon. I believe Okuwamon will suffice here." The leader turned to the bug Digimon. "Dispatch one of your Kuwagamon units."

"As you command." Okuwamon bowed and headed off.

The leader grinned. "Let's see just how good these humans are."   


Back with the group…

"A number of different Digimon exist in this world." Alex said. "Each Digimon has a specific type that best fits its environment. Digimon are also divided into three basic types, Vaccine, Data, and Virus."

"That would be my cue!" came a roar from the jungle. A massive red, beetle-like creature stomped from out of the underbrush.

"A Kuwagamon!" Kunemon said. "Wow, I didn't know there were any here!"

"It doesn't matter." The Kuwagamon said. "You Digi-destined aren't leaving this place… alive that is."

"Wanna' bet?" Alex asked. "Kunemon!"

"Electro Thread!" Kunemon shot a tiny blast of webbing, which gave Kuwagamon a shock.

"Gah! Little…" Kuwagamon roared. It swung one clawed arm, sending Kunemon flying.

"We have to fight back!" Michael told the others. "Betamon, get him!"

"Beta Tackle!" Betamon slammed into Kuwagamon's leg, but got swiped away as well.

"Crab Meat Bomber!" Crabmon flung a few projectiles at Kuwagamon, doing very little damage.

"Ice Shot!" Penguinmon fired a tiny icicle from its mouth, freezing part of Kuwagamon's arm.

"Deleting Virus!" Tapirmon sent twin cables from its body, draining some of Kuwagamon's energy.

"Fools! Power Guillotine!" Kuwagamon sent the Digimon flying, and charged at the Digi-destined with its claws.

"Run!" Alex cried to the others. Adam and Jennifer dived away in different directions. But, Angela stood where she was, too scared to move.

"Foolish girl." Kuwagamon grinned. "You die right now." He lifted her with his massive mandibles.

"No! Angela!" Tapirmon cried.

Ah, Alex thought, The first Digivolution!

"Tapirmon!" Angela cried.

"Tapirmon, Digi-volve to…" Tapirmon began to spin around, and glow with energy. Its body changed, and was revealed as a very different creature. It was now a yellow-furred, humanoid Digimon, holding a bone in one hand. "Apemon!"

Kuwagamon dropped Angela in surprise. Apemon caught her and set her on the ground.

"So, a Champion Digimon, huh?" Kuwagamon asked. "I'll crush you here and now!"

"Try me." Apemon challenged.

"Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon charged at Apemon with open mandibles.

"Metallic Fur!" Apemon's body became a silver color. When Kuwagamon tried to cut Apemon apart, it broke its own claws!

"Agh!" Kuwagamon backed away. "I'll kill you!" He charged again.

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon twirled its bone around, and then smacked Kuwagamon hard on the head, knocking the evil insect unconscious.

"That was cool!" Adam said. "You'll have to try that some time, Penguinmon!"

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Can you do that, Crabmon?" Jennifer asked.

Crabmon nodded. "Sure." She replied.

At that point, Apemon de-Digivolved returning to the Tapirmon state. "Thanks." Angela said.

"No problem." Tapirmon replied, smiling.

"Well, now that the melodrama is over…" Alex glanced at his watch. "That, and it's getting kinda' late, what say we go home?"

No one had any arguments with that.   


Back at the evil location…

"So, they can Digi-volve, eh?" the leader asked. He smiled. "That makes things all the more interesting."


	2. Story Two

AmDD02.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Stop calling me.   


Story Two: Okuwamon's Attack   


The next day, our heroes proceeded through the Digital World, now looking for any possible threats. 

"All right, to Digi-volve," Alex began while they looked, "You must first be in a dangerous situation your Digimon can not prevent as a Rookie. After this first happens, your Digimon is able to Digi-volve at will." 

"So, Tapirmon can Digi-volve normally now?" Angela asked, to which Alex nodded. 

"You two," he pointed at Jennifer and Adam, "Ought to try it, too. You'll need higher level Digimon as time goes on. We won't just be facing Champion Digimon. That Kuwagamon was a minion at best. Most likely it's being controlled by an Ultimate or Mega Digimon." 

"Are those levels, the Ultimate and Mega…difficult to reach?" Adam asked. 

"First you must use your crest. Speaking of which…" Alex pulled out four tags and crests. "Take these." He placed one in Adam's hand, one in Jennifer's, one in Angela's, and one in Michael's. 

"What's this weird symbol?" Adam looked at the strange triangle on his crest. 

"That represents your unique status. That crest is known as the Crest of Power." Alex explained. 

"Cool!" Adam said. 

"Let's think Digi-volve to Champion first, okay?" Penguinmon asked. 

"Yours, Angela, is the Crest of Ancients." Alex explained. "And no, you do not look old." 

"Michael, yours is the Crest of Energy. With it, Betamon becomes very powerful and swift." Alex said. "And Jennifer, yours is the Crest of Miracles. With it, you can do great things." 

"This is cool and all, but what can these things do?" Adam asked. 

"When you fulfill the crests' requirement, your Digimon may reach its Ultimate level." Alex replied. "But, like Penguinmon said, think about the Champion level first, okay?" 

Adam nodded. "Okay, so, what exactly are we looking for?" 

"Them." Alex pointed to two Kuwagamon standing in a nearby clearing. "This has to be a setup. Two Kuwagamon is too easy of a task." 

"How about four?" came a reply. Two more Kuwagamon leapt from the bushes. The other two from the clearing came as well, and they surrounded the Digi-destined. 

"A setup." Alex said. "Figures." 

"We can still fight them off." Michael said. "There's five of us, and three of us can all ready Digi-volve beyond the Rookie level. Not to mention you can go Mega." 

"I'd prefer to get the team in fighting shape instead of fighting as a one man army." Alex said. "But, needless to say, we fight them." 

"You fight me." Came a new voice. A new creature, that looked like the Kuwagamon, only gray, with more arms and legs, as well as size, and a mop of black hair behind its insect head, stomped in. "I am Okuwamon, the one who sent these minions to destroy you." 

"You didn't do that great of a job, then." Alex replied calmly. "Angela and Tapirmon took you guys out with relative ease." 

"Yes, indeed they did." Okuwamon nodded. "But, I am an Ultimate level Digimon. None of your four friends can stop me." 

"Then I'll stop you while they stop your minions." Alex said. "The time is now, Kunemon." 

"Kunemon, Digi-volve to…" Kunemon changed into its Champion stage. It emerged as a mighty warrior, wearing armor, as well as a mask over his face. He had a tattered cape on, and wielded a large sword. "Musyamon." 

"Show me what you've got." Okuwamon challenged. "Get them!" the Kuwagamon charged at the other Digi-destined. 

"Digi-volve!" Michael told Betamon and Tapirmon. 

"Betamon, Digi-volve to…" Betamon transformed into the serpentine marine Digimon, "Seadramon!" 

"Tapirmon, Digi-volve to…" Tapirmon changed into a yellow furred ape Digimon by the name of: "Apemon!" 

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon shot frozen water from its mouth, freezing one of the Kuwagamon. 

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon slammed another with the bone. 

"Ice Shot!" Penguinmon launched an icicle, which froze one of the Kuwagamon's feet. 

"Crab Meat Bomber!" Crabmon flung a few projectiles into a Kuwagamon's eye.   


Back at the other fight, Musyamon barely dodged a Beetle Horn Attack from Okuwamon, and missed a Ninja Blade attempt. 

"I heard you were the one who defeated Neomon." Okuwamon said. "Hard to believe such a pathetic being, and even more pathetic Digimon could've done that." 

"You're not doing so well yourself." Alex reminded Okuwamon. 

Musyamon kicked Okuwamon in the shin, and slammed it with the side of his blade. "And I ain't pathetic." 

Okuwamon growled. "Would you rather save me…or save your friends?" The Kuwagamon had recovered from the attacks, and were now pummeling the Digi-destined. 

"Call them off, now!" Musyamon ordered, blade to Okuwamon's neck. 

"What's it going to be?" Okuwamon asked, looking at Alex. 

Alex snarled. "Let him go. We've got bigger fish to fry." Musyamon let go, and they charged after the Kuwagamon. 

"Fool." Okuwamon laughed and flew away.   


Alex ran in to the battle. "Musyamon, get him!" 

"Ninja Blade!" Musyamon attacked one of the Kuwagamon, and they started fighting. 

"You're dead, now!" a Kuwagamon smacked Alex in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the ground. It then spotted Adam in the corner, trying not to be attacked. "Ah, another victim!" 

"Adam!" Penguinmon cried. Adam saw the danger he was in, and his Digivice glowed. 

"Penguinmon!" Adam cried, as the Kuwagamon charged at him. 

"Penguinmon, Digi-volve to…" Penguinmon began to change. Its body became more reptilian, dragon-like. He was still blue, but now he had taloned feet, massive clawed hands, a long tail, horns over his ears, sharp teeth, and a pair of bright red eyes. "Veedramon!" 

"Huh?" the Kuwagamon turned, just in time to see Veedramon. "Another challenge!" 

"Hammer Punch!" Veedramon slammed the Kuwagamon with a hard jab. It screeched in pain as it flew off into the horizon. 

"You Digi-volved…" Adam said in surprise. 

"Hey! That Digimon just got our pal!" said one of the remaining three Kuwagamon. "Let's get 'im!" They all charged at Veedramon. 

Adam cast his fear aside. "Get 'em, Veedramon!" 

"V-Blast!" Veedramon roared, as it unleashed a huge 'V' of energy from its mouth, which hit the Kuwagamon, frying the bugs. They cried out, and headed for the high hills. 

"You did it!" Adam cried happily. "Thanks a lot!" Veedramon de-Digivolved, reappearing as Penguinmon. 

"You're welcome." He said. 

"Well," Alex said, as he sat up. "Now that we know who the problem is, what say we go kick Okuwamon's insect hiney?" 

The other Digi-destined gave cheers of approval. 

"Let's move out." Michael said, and that's just what they did.   


Back at the evil lair… 

"My lord," Okuwamon said, "I have assurances that my Kuwagamon forces have destroyed the Digi-destined." 

"Peculiar…" the leader said, "Especially since they just defeated all four of your Kuwagamon." 

"What?!" 

"I don't accept failure…nor do I accept lies." The leader raised his hand. 

"Please! Give me another chance, boss! I'll do better next time, I swear!" Okuwamon pleaded. 

"Really?" the leader asked. "Too bad. I all ready have your replacement in order." 

"N-o!" 

"I no longer have need of you." The leader said, as he bore down on the helpless creature. 

Okuwamon's screams could be heard for miles. 

The leader turned to a view screen. "Giromon, come in." 

The robotic Digimon looked forward. "Yes, my lord?" 

"I want you to destroy the Digi-destined." He commanded. "And if you fail, your fate will be worse than Okuwamon's." 

"Yes…of course, my lord." Giromon bowed. "As you command." 

The leader turned off the view screen. "Ah, it is unfortunate I have nothing but fools working for me. Oh, well. This should provide me with some entertainment." 

The leader lifted a statue of a Kuwagamon, and looked down on it. "Entertain me." He clenched his fists. "Entertain…" the statue exploded. "…the Collector!"   



	3. Story Three

AmDD03.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Stop calling me.   


Story Three: Nuts and Bolts 

  


Time passed, as the Digi-destined continued through the strange place that was the Digital World, on a smaller continent then the other Digi-destined, but with several of the same creatures and unfriendly faces. 

"Get them!" growled one of the Yanmamon, which charged at the Digi-destined, buzzing angrily. 

"Quick! Attack!" Alex ordered. 

"Ninja Blade!" Musyamon sliced right through the Yanmamon, defeating it in an instant. Apemon konked out the other Yanmamon, as Veedramon, Seadramon, and Crabmon fought the Kuwagamon, beating it with ease. 

"This is getting pathetic." Adam said. "When do they stop sending minions after us? Bring on the big guys!" 

"You should be careful with what you wish for." Michael said. "You might just get it." 

"It's difficult enough to fight whole swarms of these guys." Jennifer agreed. "I don't even like bugs!" 

"Then you'll love the swarm of Tankmon, Guardromon, and did I mention Mekanorimon coming this way." Alex muttered, pointing to a small army of Digimon approaching them. 

"I'm ready for 'em." Adam said. "You ready, Veedramon?" 

"As I'll ever be." His Digimon nodded. 

Apemon drew its bone stick, Crabmon readied its claws, Seadramon bore its fangs, and Musyamon readied his sword, as the machine Digimon continued their approach. 

It didn't take them long to arrive, as one of the Guardromon walked up to Alex. 

"Attention, Digi-destined." It said. "Our leader, Giromon, is willing to offer a peace treaty. If you surrender immediately and unconditionally, he will allow you to become his servants." 

"Thanks, but no deal." Alex said. "We'd rather pound this Giromon into the dust." 

"You will regret your decision." The Guardromon warned.   
  
"I always do." Alex replied calmly. "Now get out of my face, tin can." 

"You will regret this decision." The Guardromon repeated. 

"Musyamon…" Alex snapped his fingers. Musyamon easily sliced one of the Guardromon's arms off. "Our reply still stands. Leave us alone." 

The Guardromon made an electronic growl and headed back to the army. 

"We're about to battle impossible odds, aren't we?" Angela asked. 

"Yep." Alex replied. 

"Great…" Michael muttered. 

The mechanical Digimon all approached, moving in sequence, seeing as they were machines. 

"Stop." Came a voice among them. A tiny, sphere-like Digimon with arms and horns flew up. He wielded a chainsaw in one hand. 

His orders were followed, as all the Digimon stood at attention. 

"I will finish them myself." He said. This new Digimon flew over. "For I am Giromon, the one who will destroy all of you." 

"I'm impressed." Adam said in a mock tone. 

"You will be." Giromon said. "Hmm…four Champion Digimon and a Rookie. Too easy." He activated his chain saw. "Well, kiddos, looks like the end of the line." He charged at the Digi-destined. 

"Scatter and attack!" Alex gave widespread order. All of them moved, as Musyamon struck Giromon with Ninja Blade, but did not penetrate his metal body. 

"V-Blast!" Veedramon launched the 'V' of energy, which slammed into Giromon. 

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon slammed the bone hard onto Giromon, but did little damage. 

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon shot a burst of frozen water at Giromon. 

"Crab Meat Bomber!" Crabmon flung more projectiles. 

Giromon floated through this, barely a scratch on his body. 

"My turn." He said, and began fiddling with a spherical device in his hand. 

"What's that?" Jennifer asked. 

"Your doom." Giromon smiled. "Here it is, Digi-destined… BIG BANG!" Giromon threw the device forward. It stopped a few feet from them, and exploded in a blast of light. The Digi-destined all went flying. 

Most of them landed easily, but some landed flat on their face, like Adam and Michael, who's Digimon had reverted to the Rookie stage. Angela and Alex still had Apemon and Musyamon ready for battle. 

Giromon floated over. "Pleasant, yes?" 

Alex lifted himself weakly. "Of course." Musyamon took a battle stance. "Ready for Round Two?" 

"Of course." Giromon said. He then noticed the crests around their necks. "What? You can Digi-volve higher?" 

Alex grinned. "Of course. I can tell all ready you're an Ultimate level Digimon. You're powerful, but not too. All it will take is one Digivolution from any of us." 

Giromon gasped. "Impossible! You're bluffing!" 

"Do you see the girl and her Crabmon over there?" Alex pointed to Jennifer and her crab Digimon. "They don't know it yet, but when Crabmon Digi-volves, no one, not even you, will be able to stop it." 

"What's he talking about?" Jennifer asked. 

"He says I'll Digi-volve into something strong." Crabmon replied. 

"Will you?" 

"Maybe." Crabmon replied. "I honestly don't know." 

"Your game is up, Giromon." Alex said. "Sorry." 

Giromon was infuriated. "I will not listen to this foolishness! I'll just kill the girl and show you how weak she is!" He charged at Jennifer and Crabmon. 

"Jennifer!" the others cried, though Giromon's superior speed was too much to keep up with. 

Her Digimon knew what to do, as the Digivice began to glow. 

"Crabmon, Digi-volve to…" Crabmon's body shifted to that of a lobster's. It was much larger, and now a dark red color. It had large claws and a thick, plated tail in the back. With its appearance, it declared: "Ebidramon!" 

Giromon backed away. "What the…" 

Jennifer had gotten over the usual first Digivolution trauma. "Get 'im, Ebidramon!" She encouraged. 

"Lobster Step!" Ebidramon slammed Giromon hard with all its feet, and then hit it upside the head. "Double Scissors!" Ebidramon grabbed Giromon's arms with its claws, holding the Digimon still. 

"Let me go!" Giromon demanded. 

"Now!" Alex shouted. "Full power attack!" 

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon slammed Giromon with the bone. 

"Ice Winder!" Seadramon shot ice from its mouth, freezing random sections of Giromon's body. 

"Hammer Punch!" Veedramon slammed its fist into Giromon, then rubbed its hand. "Ow." 

"SHOGUN SWORD!" Musyamon sliced straight through Giromon. He fell in two pieces on the ground. 

The minions walked over, lifted Giromon's body, and headed off. 

"Um…did we just win?" Adam asked. 

"Oh, yeah." Alex nodded.   


In the fortress of the evil lord, the reassembled Giromon floated before its master. 

"Forgive me, sire. I was overconfident, and I allowed the Digi-destined to win." Giromon said. "Please don't kill me." 

"On the contrary." The Collector replied. "I wish to reward you. Now all the Digi-destined have Digi-volved to Champion stages, and give me a bit of a challenge." 

"I will gladly deal with them." MetalTyrannomon volunteered. 

"No." the Collector said. "Let Giromon have his fun." Giromon smiled. "However…" Giromon's smile faded. "If you fail again, you die. Clear?" 

"Crystal." Giromon replied. 

"Excellent." The Collector grinned as he watched the Digi-destined on a monitor. "Their next move will be ultimate levels. We'll see just how good they are."   



	4. Story Four

AmDD04.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Stop calling me. 

  


Story Four: MegaSeadramon 

  


The Digi-destined were now battling off the mechanical armies of Giromon. The Mekanorimon were fairly easy to beat, as their heads were compacted into a glass dome, and when it exploded, the Mekanorimon were helpless. Guardromon were harder to deal with, since their body was purely metal. Seadramon and Veedramon were used to stop them, with their energy and ice techniques. The Tankmon were partially organic, so they were the easiest to battle. 

Giromon was angry because of this. He was failing, much like Okuwamon had. This did not make the Collector very happy, but so far, he was enjoying the battles, believing that if their current pace kept up, he would be the one who defeated them. 

The Digi-destined soon saw no real need for all of them to battle, as they took turns, depending on what kind of enemy they were facing. One day, they all decided to just have a nice, relaxing day while Giromon gathered his forces. 

"Pass the water, okay Betamon?" Michael asked. 

"I don't even have hands!" Betamon reminded him. 

"Oh, yeah." 

Alex was wearing sunglasses, looking up at the sun, and Kunemon had smaller shades on, turning red from its tan. 

Tapirmon was trying desperately to get out of the heat since it was covered in fur, and Penguinmon had encased itself in a block of ice, while Crabmon swam about in a nearby lagoon. 

"You know, one day, we'll bee in a freezing cold place, and Penguinmon will come in real handy." Adam said. "It's just freakishly hot today." 

"I completely agree." Alex nodded. "I'd take off my jacket, but I think I'd peel my skin off." 

"Hey, Betamon, think you could digi-volve and make a few Ice Winders for us?" Michael asked. 

"What do I look like, an air conditioner?" Betamon said. "Don't answer that if you know what's good for you." 

"Shaddup." Tapirmon requested. 

"Make me, you fur-covered freak." 

The two Digimon began fighting. 

"Are you sure Tapirmon is female?" Jennifer asked. 

"Actually, I thought Tapirmon was male." Alex said. 

"What is Tapirmon's true gender?" Adam asked in a dramatic tone. 

Tapirmon ended the fight with Betamon, and rammed its horns into Adam's knee. "None of your business." It walked over to Angela. 

"Edge: Female." Alex said. 

"Score is tied." Adam agreed, rubbing his leg painfully. 

"Shaddup, or I'll Super Slap you." Penguinmon promised. "As soon as I get out of this ice block…" 

"You did put yourself in it, you know." Tapirmon reminded him. 

"Oh, yeah…"   


In the Collector's fortress… 

"Giromon, I tire of your constant failure. Are you going to bring me the Digi-destined, or not?" the Collector asked. 

"Of course I will, master!" Giromon said. 

"When? Today?" the Collector requested, calm, yet demanding. 

"Um…uh…of course!" Giromon replied. 

The Collector smiled. "Good. Now, do it!" 

Giromon again muttered to himself as he headed from the Collector's throne room, floating in one of the hallways, before he was stopped by MetalTyrannomon. 

"Need some help, ball boy?" MetalTyrannomon asked. 

"Get out of my way." Giromon said, growling. 

"Okay, fine. But after those Digi-destined kill ya', the boss will kill you again and feed you to the Numemon." MetalTyrannomon laughed. 

"Feed me to Numemon?" Giromon asked. "That's a fate worse then death!" 

"I know. One of my Drimogemons didn't obey me so I did that." MetalTyrannomon said. "It's not something I'd like to remember." 

"Too bad for him." Giromon said. "I have Digi-destined to kill." He left. 

"Sure you do." MetalTyrannomon grinned. "Sure you do…"   


Back at the tropical vacation spot… 

"Anybody else hear a rumbling?" Alex asked, as the ground began to shake violently. 

"Who wants to kill us today?" Jennifer looked out at an open stretch of land, seeing the robotic army of Giromon. "Oh, man, them again?" 

"Why can't we ever rest around here?" Michael asked. 

"We're Digi-destined." Alex replied. "Saving the world ain't no part-time job." He turned to his worm Digimon. "Let's go, Kunemon." 

"Got it!" Kunemon replied. 

Alex lifted Kunemon into his arm, and charged down towards the army. 

"This guy is our leader?" Adam wondered. 

"Believe me, he's tougher then he looks." Michael said. "He can stand up to Digimon by himself, so don't count either one of those two out of the fight." 

"Tell me, Michael, does Alex have a girlfriend?" Angela asked. 

"Well, no, but he did have an interesting relationship with the other Digi-destined, particularly this girl named Kari." Michael explained. 

"Spare us the details." Jennifer requested. "We have to go fight…again…" 

"Figures." Adam sighed, as he grabbed Penguinmon (who was still half-incased with ice) and charged after the leader. 

Giromon watched the Digi-destined approach his army from high above. "In just a few moments, the master will make me no.1 again…" 

The American Digi-destined and their Champion stage Digimon fought off the simple robots who were not able to counter them very well. The battle ended in a few moments, leaving the Digi-destined victorious as usual. 

Until Giromon dropped into spoil their party. 

"This is it, Digi-destined!" Giromon promised. "It ends here! You all die!" 

"Not likely." Alex took battle stance. "Especially when you're outnumbered, and one of us can Digi-volve to the Mega level." 

"I had this whole thing calculated." Giromon replied. "One of my Mekanorimon was instructed to disable your crest, so you can not Digi-volve to Ultimate or Mega. The process is only temporary, but I doubt it will matter when you're caged by my master." 

"Who is your master?" Alex demanded, very calm. "Why does he want us dead?" 

Giromon grinned. "Sorry, confidential information." He tossed a bomb in-between his hands, laughing. "Now…you're dead!" He flung the bomb forward. 

"Get down!" Alex ordered. The Digi-destined dropped to the ground, as the bomb exploded above them. Of course, the Digi-destined were unharmed, but a little blinded by the light show. 

"This time, I'll finish you!" Giromon shot at the Digi-destined. "Chain Saw!" 

"Look out!" Again, everyone dropped to the ground, as Giromon flew over. "He's really going at it today!" 

Giromon turned and charged again, so the Digi-destined continued to scatter and avoid the attacks one way or another. 

"What's worse, Musyamon can't Digi-volve!" Alex reminded them. "None of us can!" 

Giromon shot forward, moving faster then ever. 

"No time to dodge, we have to fight! Ice Winder!" Seadramon launched a few blasts of ice from its mouth, but Giromon kept coming. 

"Great…" Michael muttered to himself. That was, until his crest started to glow. "Huh?" He looked as light came from it. "What's happening?" 

"Your crest is activating!" Alex said. Michael looked as this happened, as energy shot from the crest, and Seadramon began to change. 

"Seadramon, Digi-volve to…" the serpent became a far larger serpent, colored red, with a large, metal horn on its head, as well as larger fins, sharper teeth, and an overall more powerful appearance. "MegaSeadramon!" 

Giromon stopped in his tracks. "What the…" 

"Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon shot a blast of electricity from its horn, frying Giromon. 

"Now! Finish it off!" Michael shouted. 

"Mega Ice Blast!" MegaSeadramon launched a torrent of water at Giromon, encasing it in a block of ice, then freezing the Digimon enough that its body literally broke apart, and its digital information was scattered. 

"We did it!" the Digi-destined cheered, as they lifted up Michael and the Digimon lifted up MegaSeadramon, parading back to the Digi-port.   


The Collector growled. "It seems Giromon was also too weak to handle them." He turned to his last warrior. "MetalTyrannomon! Bring me the Digi-destined. Alive, if possible. Dead…just as good." 

MetalTyrannomon bowed. "I will not fail you, master." 

"You'd better not." The Collector said. "Because if the Digi-destined don' t kill you, guess who will…"   



	5. Story Five

AmDD05.html   
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Stop calling me.   
  
  


Story Five: Alex's Decision 

  


Alex looked around as he and Kunemon sat in their tree. Though the other Digi-destined had homes back in America, Alex preferred to stay in the Digital World, and worked a night shift of sorts. 

"Hey, Kunemon, you awake?" Alex asked. 

"Am now." The little worm replied, rubbing its eye with its tail. "What is it?" 

"I need to know…do you have any idea why the crest doesn't make me feel evil anymore?" He shifted the yin-yang a bit. "I mean, now you can Digi-volve normally, and nothing happens to me." 

"Well, maybe you beat it." Kunemon replied. "Can I go back to sleep now?" 

Alex shrugged. "Sure." He looked at the crest again, before drifting off.   


The Collector watched with great interest. "I think that I'll be able to manipulate him. But, unlike that fool Neomon, I'll make him kill the Digi-destined straight out. Every last Digi-destined will die."   


The next day… 

"All right, let's get going." Michael headed through the Digi-port, followed by Jennifer. Adam and Jennifer had yet to arrive. Michael noticed a change. "That's weird. Alex is usually here by now." 

"Sorry, I overslept." Alex walked over. Kunemon was still sleeping on his shoulder. "Where's Adam and Angela?" 

"Not here yet." Michael replied simply. "Just give 'em time." 

Alex nodded, as he and Kunemon pulled out a small collection of metal objects and began toying with them. 

"What are you doing?" Angela asked. 

"I'm trying to remake my sword." Alex explained. "MagnaNeomon destroyed my old one, so I figured I'd make another the same way I made the old one." 

"And how was this?" Michael asked. 

"With metal and a stone slab." Alex replied. "Kunemon, use your Electro Thread to cut a rock into a circle." 

The little worm nodded. "You got it." 

Several minutes later… 

Sparks flew as Alex sharpened the sword with the stone wheel. A few moments later, he lifted the sword into the air, displaying it in all its glory. 

"I'm finished!" he announced, when he noticed that all his fellow Digi-destined, including Adam and Angela, had fallen asleep. "$#^$%!" 

As he muttered to himself, he noticed a change in the air around him. That and he heard loud clumps from all around, and hot breath began drifting onto his neck. Reacting quickly, Alex turned, sword in hand, to see five Tyrannomon standing before him. 

"What do you want?" Alex demanded. 

"You." One Tyrannomon answered. "Master wants you." 

"You want me?" Alex asked. He spun the blade around. "Come and get me." 

Kunemon put on a bandanna. "Just bring it!" 

The Tyrannomon roared, and charged them. However, Kunemon tied one Tyrannomon to the ground, and fried another with Electro Thread, fighting two while Alex slashed away at the other three. 

"Enough." Came a new voice. The Tyrannomon disbanded, leaving Alex and Kunemon alone before this new force, which revealed itself. "I am MetalTyrannomon, the final general." 

"General? General for who?" Alex asked. 

"You'll meet him soon enough." MetalTyrannomon promised. "Now, either you surrender yourself immediately…or we kill your sleeping companions." 

Alex's gaze shifted, and he saw a group of Tyrannomon around the Digi-destined, waiting to strike. 

"No…" he whispered. 

"What's it going to be?" MetalTyrannomon asked, grinning. 

Alex sighed, and placed his sword in MetalTyrannomon's hand. "Let's go." 

"Excellent." MetalTyrannomon smiled. He lifted Kunemon with the other hand, as the Tyrannomon all took Alex by his arms, and they marched off to the lair of their leader.   


Later, Michael's eyes drifted open, and he saw that Alex and Kunemon were gone. He lifted Betamon onto his shoulder, and looked around the small forest they were in. "Where could he have gone to?" Michael asked. "I'd better wake the others. He could be in trouble."   


Alex grunted in pain as MetalTyrannomon struck his face again. It was followed by another hard shot, perfectly timed to inflict as much pain as possible. 

"You like that?" MetalTyrannomon asked, striking him again. "Did you also like killing my friends? Huh?" 

Alex sent a blob of saliva onto MetalTyrannomon's nose. "I don't enjoy killing anyone. I don't particularly like being hit either." 

"What're you gonna' do?" MetalTyrannomon asked in mock fear. "Hit me with your little sword? Oh, the horror!" 

"I'll kick your sorry metal…" Alex began, before a beam of light filled the area, and a new creature stepped forward. 

"That is enough." This new presence said. "After all, I'd like to pound the little 'hero', too." 

Alex snarled at the newcomer. "And who are you?" 

"The villain." He replied simply. This new being was just silver, wearing a silver robe, gauntlets, boots, and mask. "Or, rather, the Collector." 

"Collector?" Alex wondered. "Collector of what?" 

The Collector grinned. "Of Digimon of course. And perhaps one foolish human." 

Alex grunted. "My friends will rescue me. Even you can't stop them." 

The Collector laughed. "Do you really think those four…idiots can stop me?" 

"You bet I do." Alex nodded confidently. 

The Collector smiled. "I love a challenge. But, if I allow the Digi-destined to enter, you must accept my challenge." 

Alex looked at him. "What is it?" 

"I am about to offer you what you always wanted." The Collector lifted Alex's tag. "To rid you of your crest and replace it, in exchange for your severance." 

"Never!" Alex said defiantly. 

"Either you test it out or no deal." The Collector informed stubbornly. 

Alex resisted, and then sighed. "Fine. Let's do this." 

"Excellent." The Collector smiled. He presented Alex with an electronic visor. "Put this on. It will provide a fully-enhanced simulation." 

Alex nodded, as his hands were unchained. He placed the visor over his eyes, and grunted as he fell unconscious, entering the dream state of the simulation. 

MetalTyrannomon walked over. "Are you going to follow his wishes, master?" 

"Of course not." The Collector replied simply. "The Digi-destined will come…before we crush them, that is."   


Inside Alex's mind, something very different was happening. He was not with the American Digi-destined, instead, with Davis, and T.K., and Ken, and Yolei and Cody and…Kari. All of them looked happy to see him. 

"Hey, Alex! Welcome back!" Davis greeted. 

"It's so good to see you again." T.K. said, shaking his hand. 

"We missed you a lot." Kari informed him. 

Alex nodded, as he noticed Kunemon sleeping on his shoulder as well as his sword in its scabbard on his back. 

"What happened to the other Digi-destined?" Cody asked. 

"Michael's with them." Alex explained. "They found the new crests and everything." 

"Ever since you got that Crest of Heroes you were pretty cheerful." T.K. said. "Why the sudden change?" 

Alex finally looked down at his crest. Its symbol had changed. "This is wrong…" He said. "It's all wrong…"   


Back in the Digital world, the American Digi-destined walked up to the Collector's fortress, which was unguarded. Inside, they discovered how relatively small it was. MetalTyrannomon stood in a corridor before them. 

"Digi-destined, we have been expecting you." MetalTyrannomon informed them. "Right this way, please." He gestured for them to follow, and led them to a central chamber. They saw Alex lying on the ground, Kunemon in chains. His sword, Digivice and crest were all on a table nearby. A single creature sat in a large chair in the center. 

"Ah, the American Digi-destined. Greetings to you." He greeted. "I am the Collector. I brought you here." 

"What have you done with Alex?" Michael demanded. 

"Don't worry, he's merely unconscious." The Collector explained. "I wanted to see how well you'd operate without him." 

"You're in for some trouble then, pal." Adam promised. "Ready, Angela?" 

She nodded. "Now you'll see why it took us so long to get here!" Their all ready Champion Digimon took battle stances. "Digi-volve!" 

"Apemon, Digi-volve to…" Apemon changed from the humanoid into a lumbering mastodon, with large tusks and shaggy brown fur. Its body was also covered in metal parts, with an eye like symbol at the face. "Mammothmon!" 

"Veedramon, Digi-volve to…" Veedramon didn't change much in appearance. It was still a dragon, but with longer, darker horns and claws, as well as large wings at its back. "AeroVeedramon!" 

MetalTyrannomon gasped in surprise as the two Ultimates walked towards him. They were followed shortly by MegaSeadramon and Ebidramon, which greatly outnumbered the dinosaur. "Boss…I have a problem, here…" 

"Blast it, do I have to do everything myself?" the Collector raised a hand. "Neo Beam!" He fired the blast of green energy from his hand, but the Digimon and Digi-destined ducked. 

"What?" Michael wondered. "He's using Neomon's move! Impossible!" 

"I know the attacks of all Digimon." The Collector explained. "Try it! Thunder Ball!" He flung the sphere of electricity, which slammed MegaSeadramon away. 

"Magnum Crusher!" AeroVeedramon slammed its fists hard to the ground, sending shock waves towards the Collector. 

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon launched twin missiles from openings in its tusks. Both attacks hit the Collector, though he stood through it, virtually unaffected. 

"My turn." The Collector grinned. "Big Bang attack!" He threw a sphere forward, which exploded in a blast of light. The Digi-destined dropped to the ground before they were hit. MetalTyrannomon used the opportunity to take off. 

"We have to fight back…" Michael said, lifting himself weakly. 

"Clown Trick!" the Collector fired a shapeless blast, which sent Michael and MegaSeadramon flying. 

"We could seriously use a miracle about now." Jennifer muttered, not noticing her crest glowing. 

"Jennifer…" Adam said, looking at the crest. 

"Huh?" Jennifer looked at it as well. "Oh!" 

"I can Digi-volve!" Ebidramon realized, and focused its energy. 

"Go for it!" Jennifer encouraged. 

"Ebidramon, Digi-volve to…" Ebidramon changed a great deal. It was now a light brown color, with a long, curved tail at the back. It had large mandibles for jaws, as well as large blades where its claws used to be. A large, bladed tip was at the end of its tail. "Scorpiomon!" 

The Collector finally took notice as he now faced four Ultimate Digimon. "What? More? Oh, well…bring it on!"   


Back within Alex's mind, he watched as the Digi-destined were all happy to see him, especially Kari, who gazed at him with loving eyes. It wasn't long until she confessed that she loved him since the day they met. 

Alex's reply was similar, and they kissed passionately for a few moments. That was, until Alex broke away. "No, this is wrong…" 

"What do you mean?" Kari asked, surprised. 

"This is all wrong. It isn't happening." Alex said. He pulled out his sword, and declared: "It's all a lie!" 

Outside, the visor broke on his eyes, and Alex lifted himself. 

"What?" the Collector turned from the battle. "What's going on?" 

Alex lifted up his sword. "You're dead meat, pal. Kunemon!" 

"You got it!" Kunemon focused. "Kunemon, Warp-Digivolve to…" it passed its Champion and Ultimate stages, emerging as the blackened warrior. "Darkmon!" 

"Everyone, all together!" Alex ordered. 

"Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon began, launching a blast of electricity from its horn. 

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon launched twin missiles from its tusks. 

"V-Blade!" AeroVeedramon shot a 'v' shaped blast from his chest, striking the Collector. 

"Twin Sword!" Scorpiomon slammed the Collector with its sword-like hands. 

"Dark Staff!" Darkmon swung its rod around, before slamming it into the Collector's skull. 

The Collector grunted in pain, and saw his disadvantage. "You Digi-destined won this round." He said. "But, I will have vengeance!" He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the Digi-destined victorious. 

"We beat him!" Michael, Adam, Jennifer, Angela, and their Digimon celebrated. 

"We haven't beat anything." Alex said, interrupting the celebration. "He escaped. We failed." 

"Loosen up, Alex." Michael protested. "We'll get him next time." 

"That leaves to be seen." Alex sheathed his sword, and walked out with Kunemon.   


In another, unseen place, a creature watched this display. It muttered a single collection of words. "He's the one."   



	6. Story Six

AmDD06.html Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon. Stop calling me. 

  


Story Six: Trouble in the Ranks 

Alex stared off into the night, his fellow Digi-destined talking, eating, discussing regular, everyday teenager stuff. Their Digimon acted like Tapirmon, as a pig, devouring every last scrap of food in sight. Kunemon, who was munching on some herbs, watched Alex as he stood, looking determinedly forward, out at the vast Digital World. 

"Hey Kunemon?" Tapirmon asked. "How come Alex is just standing there?" 

"He's a little weird." Kunemon explained. "You see, Alex bears the Crest of Darkness, so he's a lot more ruthless then any other Digi-destined, not to mention the Collector messed with his mind." 

"He's got some serious issues." Penguinmon said. 

"Stop talking about him like that." Kunemon growled. 

"Oh, yeah?" Penguinmon lifted his beak in the air. "What're you gonna' do about it, worm boy?" 

Kunemon snarled, and jumped Penguinmon in a rage. Soon, the other Digi-destined noticed this, and broke them apart. Alex turned, and walked over to the two Digimon, very serious. 

"What is the meaning of this confrontation?" Alex asked. 

"Penguinmon was talking #$@! about you." Kunemon explained. 

"Is this true?" Alex asked Penguinmon. 

"No! The worm's lying!" Penguinmon waved his arms hastily. 

Alex looked at both, and lifted them by their necks. "We have enough to worry about with the Collector and his gang of evil people. The last thing we need is you two fighting. In short, you'll both apologize to each other, and then we'll get some rest before searching for the bad guys." 

Kunemon and Penguinmon glared at each other, both refusing to start. 

"Well?" Alex asked, eyeing them. 

"I'm…" they began, before a loud roar shook the area. Two reddish Tyrannomon walked out of the bushes, looking at the Digi-destined. 

"There they are!" growled one. "Get them!" The two dinosaur Digimon charged forward. 

"Electro Thread!" Kunemon launched a webbing from its mouth, which electrocuted the Tyrannomon. 

"Super Slap!" Penguinmon hit another with its wing. The Tyrannomon kept coming however, and the two Digimon Digi-volved. 

"Kunemon, Digi-volve to… Musyamon!" 

"Penguinmon Digi-volve to… Veedramon!" 

The two champs attacked the Tyrannomon, fighting viciously. It soon became apparent that both were trying to outmatch the other. Soon, however, with the Shogun Sword and V-Blast attacks, the Tyrannomon were defeated. 

But, that didn't necessarily mean the battle was over. 

"Admit it, I'm the best!" Veedramon boasted. 

"You? Ha! I'm experienced in battle, kid. I've been through some tough guys. You ain't half as good as Neomon." Musyamon replied. 

"According to Alex, you had to go Mega to beat him." Veedramon snorted. 

"That's another thing." Musyamon continued. "I can Digi-volve to Mega. You can't beat that." 

"Wanna' bet, ninja boy?" Veedramon asked. 

"ENOUGH!" Alex finally shouted. "Both of you! Look at yourselves, boasting your egos, fighting amongst yourselves! Well, it stops here! If you two want to fight each other so bad, then tomorrow morning, Cyclonemon and AeroVeedramon will go at it!" 

"Alex?" Adam asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

"Once they duke it out, they'll see why they shouldn't be fighting." Alex whispered. "Trust me, this'll work."   


Little did they know, MetalTyrannomon was only a few feet away, watching with great interest. "If I get those two out of the way…" he thought, "I'll eliminate the two biggest threats and be able to pick off the other Digi-destined like sheep!"   


The next morning, Penguinmon glared at Kunemon from across a stretch of land. Both were eager to battle, never taking their eyes off each other. 

"Digi-volve." Alex stated simply. Kunemon and Penguinmon now faced each other as Cyclonemon and AeroVeedramon, as they had agreed to. 

"Alex, this is pointless." Angela said. "They'll destroy each other." 

"That's exactly what I'm counting on." Alex replied, leaving the other Digi-destined at a loss for words. "BEGIN!" 

The fight began like most others, as the two Digimon exchanged physical blows before actually attacking, but the battle soon heated up…literally. 

"Hyper Heat!" Cyclonemon launched a fire ball from its clawed hand, but AeroVeedramon lifted himself into the air, dodging the attack. 

"Try this! Magnum Crusher!" AeroVeedramon shot down, slamming its fists into the ground, sending shock waves towards Cyclonemon, who stood through the attack, barely phased. 

"My turn." Cyclonemon replied, and held out a claw, apparently doing nothing. 

"Well?" AeroVeedramon looked around. "Where's the attack?" 

"Directly above you." Cyclonemon replied. "Dark Shot!" A large ball of black energy shot forward, slamming into AeroVeedramon's chest. Caught of guard, the Digimon was sent crashing to the ground, greatly weakened. 

"Alex, we have to stop this!" Adam said. "They'll kill each other!" 

"If anything, they will respect each other." Alex replied. "But, your Penguinmon's a hothead. I suggest you convince him to cool off before the team falls apart." 

Adam nodded, as the two continued to watch the raging confrontation. 

"V-Blade!" AeroVeedramon launched a 'v' shaped blast from its joined claws, which slammed into Cyclonemon, weakening it as well. 

"Now, it ends!" Cyclonemon promised, opening its mouth. "Darkness-" Cyclonemon was cut off by a blast of fire striking the field. It hadn't come from AeroVeedramon. 

Instead, a swarm of Tyrannomon, DarkTyrannomon, Drimogemon, and Monochromon erupted from out of the bushes, attacking the unprepared Digi-destined. 

"Destroy them now! While they are weak!" MetalTyrannomon ordered as he leaped in. 

"Volcanic Strike/Blaze Blast/Fire Blast!" the Monochromon, Tyrannomon, and DarkTyrannomon all cried as one, launching their fire balls forward. Cyclonemon and AeroVeedramon easily deflected the attacks however, before the Drimogemon slammed them with Mole Claw attacks. 

Alex turned to the others. "Digi-volve. I'm going in." He pulled out his sword, and ran into the battle, locking his sword with the claws of a Drimogemon. 

Soon, Mammothmon, MegaSeadramon, and Scorpiomon joined the fight, as the five Digimon (and one human) battled the hordes of minions, MetalTyrannomon finally joined the fray, locking up with AeroVeedramon. 

"What's the matter, tough guy? No more tricks?" MetalTyrannomon asked. "Metal Claw!" He slammed AeroVeedramon against the ground, weakening him with each hit. It looked like a loss for the flying fighter, when an unexpected savior arrived. 

"Dark Shot!" Cyclonemon flung the black sphere at MetalTyrannomon, sending him flying. MetalTyrannomon landed quite easily on his feet, however. AeroVeedramon and Cyclonemon eyed each other, and nodded. 

"You'll both die! Energy Gauntlet!" MetalTyrannomon unleashed twin energy blasts from his clawed hands. 

As one, Cyclonemon and AeroVeedramon rang out their attacks. 

"Darkness Beam!" 

"V-Blade!" 

The two attacks easily overcame the energy attacks, slamming into MetalTyrannomon. 

"Aaah!" the metal dinosaur screamed, as he knew his end was near. 

"Now! While he's weak!" Alex cried to the others. 

"Mega Ice Blast!" MegaSeadramon launched the frozen water from its mouth, frying MetalTyrannomon's circuits. 

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon unleashed the two tusk-like missiles, hitting MetalTyrannomon dead on. 

"Scorpion Sting!" Scorpiomon finished the assault with a blast of energy from its tail. MetalTyrannomon screamed as parts of his body broke off. He realized he was beaten, and fled. 

Seeing their leader defeated, the remaining minions retreated, leaving the Digi-destined victorious again. 

The Digi-destined noticed Kunemon and Penguinmon glaring at each other, before turning, crossing their arms (or fins, or tail, or whatever…) 

"They respect each other." Alex said, as he predicted.   


"Indeed they do." The Collector had been watching this display. "But, that won't help you much, little fools. My next opponent is the best there is!" He pressed a button on a nearby control panel. "They don't call me 'the Collector' for nothing!" He laughed evilly, as a large Digimon flew from his base, with its orders ready to fulfill.   



	7. Story Seven

AmDD07.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Stop calling me.   


  
  


Story Seven: The Final Foe 

  


The Digi-destined had now begun a search for the Collector's fortress. Alex was more determined than the others, mostly because he didn't sleep, vowed revenge for tampering with his mind, and realized just how cheesy the animation was in the Digimon movie. 

"How can you watch that #$@% anyway?" Alex asked. 

Getting back to the story, Alex became dead serious once again, as the Digi-destined trudged through a small forest in the blazing afternoon heat. 

"Can we rest again?" Jennifer asked. "This heat is killing me." 

"At least you don't have a fur coat." Tapirmon muttered, as the Digimon all lay in the shade. 

Kunemon scratched behind its head with the point on its tail, before making a pillow out of webbing and lying down. 

As the other Digi-destined all sat down, Alex stared out across the land, looking for any sign of the Collector's fortress. 

"He's really serious about this, isn't he?" Angela asked. 

Michael nodded. "Alex has always been a fighter. He becomes quite obsessive with his tasks, especially back in the original team of Digi-destined." 

"Hey, that's right, Michael!" Jennifer said. "You never told us about Alex and that Kari girl!" 

"Well, I wasn't there for most of it, but Alex said he had been assigned to protect Kari in exchange for finding us." Michael explained. "He nearly died, he took that responsibility so seriously." 

"Wow…Hey, wait a second! You said they had a relationship!" Angela said. 

"She did kiss him before we left." Michael replied. "But, that's all I know. I mean, if you're so interested in his personal life, why don't you ask him yourself?" 

"Excuse me?" Angela was surprised. "Are you an idiot? If we ask him, he'll probably go psycho!" 

"Despite how ruthless he is in battle, he's a pretty calm guy." Michael told them. 

"Well…" Angela looked at Alex, who still stared out across the land. "Jennifer, go ask him." 

"What?! Me?!" at that point, Michael and Angela tossed her over, and she slammed into Alex from behind, falling to the ground, leaving Alex standing over her. 

"Are you all right?" Alex asked, helping her up. 

"Yeah…" Jennifer dusted herself off. "Listen, Alex, the others were wondering…" 

"Sorry, but that's my life." Alex replied. "Please mind your own business." 

Michael snickered at this, as Angela and Jennifer socked him into the high heavens. Adam just watched, taking notes. 

"Females angered when tricked…" he said, scribbling it down. "Michael's life shortened. Alex doesn't care. Adam rules all." 

The Digimon rolled their eyes. Tapirmon, who was sleeping in the shade near Kunemon, snapped to attention. 

"Something's wrong!" Tapirmon said. 

Alex turned from his vigilance. "What do you mean?" 

"Something's flying this way…I can hear it." To prove Tapirmon's claim, a blast of sound rang out, as a shadow flew above the Digi-destined. 

"We're under attack!" the Digi-destined all ran to their Digimon, who Digi-volved to their Champion forms, ready for battle. 

The creature revealed itself, as it landed on four clawed feet. Overall, this Digimon looked like a tiger mixed with a bird. It had a hooked, beak-like face, as well as large taloned feet infront, as well as two large wings on its back. The other half of its body was like a tiger, only with larger clawed feet, and less spread out stripes. It stared at them through a pair of blood red eyes. 

"What do you want?" Alex demanded. 

"I am Gryphomon." The strange creature greeted. "The Collector has ordered me to take you down." 

"Is that so?" Alex asked. "Well, you're messing with the wrong team, pal." 

"I think not." Gryphomon replied. "I am a Mega level Digimon. I will crush all five of you with ease." 

Alex was still not concerned. "You may be a Mega, but we happen to be the Digi-destined. Don't count us out." 

"Whatever you say." Gryphomon screeched a war cry. "Now, we begin!" 

"Hammer Punch!" Veedramon slammed Gryphomon's beak with a powerful fist. 

"Lobster Claw!" Ebidramon slashed at Gryphomon with a clawed hand. 

"Ice Winder!" Seadramon launched blasts of ice from its mouth. 

"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon whacked Gryphomon with its club. 

"Ninja Blade!" Musyamon hit Gryphomon with its sword. 

Despite the overall power of the assault, Gryphomon lifted, still quite strong and ready for battle. 

"My turn…" Gryphomon smiled maliciously. "Legendary Claw!" One of Gryphomon's fists cast a hand of energy, which slammed all five Digimon to the ground. Gryphomon then lifted into the air, and began creating large tornadoes with its wings. "Legendary Wind!" 

"Digi-volve!" Alex cried out. The others nodded, as their four Ultimate Digimon charged Gryphomon, hitting him with everything they had. Musyamon de-Digivolved into Kunemon, and Alex got out his crest and Digi-vice, giving the command. 

"Kunemon, Warp-Digivolve to…" Kunemon passed its Champion and Ultimate stages, revealing himself as the black Mega warrior: "Darkmon." 

Gryphomon slammed down the other four Digimon with another Legendary Claw attack, laughing as he did. 

"You Digi-destined are too weak!" Gryphomon said. "You're not even a challenge." 

"Then try me." Darkmon walked over. "Dark Staff!" He slammed Gryphomon over the head with his staff, and quickly put it away.   
  
"Gah!" Gryphomon rubbed its hit. "You'll pay for that! Legendary Wind!" He began creating twin tornadoes which shot at Darkmon. 

"Final Flash!" Darkmon launched the huge blast of energy from its hands, which slammed Gryphomon straight through the side of a mountain. The Mega would not quit, however, as it shot out, tackling Darkmon in midair. The two Megas wrestled through the forest, uprooting trees, and sending dust flying. It soon became apparent that Gryphomon was winning, until a new contender joined the fray. 

"Shogun Sword!" Gryphomon turned, just in time to see Alex slam his blade through its side. Gryphomon roared in pain, and dropped to the ground, greatly weakened. 

"You…Digi-destined…" Gryphomon moaned. "I…can't…beat you…" 

"Tell us where the Collector is, and we let you go." Alex said. 

Gryphomon shook his head. "He'll kill me if I do…" 

"And who's to say we won't?" Alex pressed his sword to Gryphomon's neck. "Now tell us, fly your sorry #$$ out of here, and we'll get on with our lives." 

Gryphomon saw the seriousness in Alex's words, and nodded. "Beyond this forest lies a small cove in which the Collector runs his operations. He also has a number of Digimon stored in cells underground, which you may want to free." 

Alex nodded. "Get out of here. And no more evil-doing for a month." Gryphomon flapped away, and Alex sheathed his sword. All the Digimon de-Digivolved and walked/crawled/hobbled over. 

"So, you ready to attack?" Michael asked. 

Alex shook his head. "Our Digimon will need energy and rest first. Tomorrow morning, we go after the Collector…and end this once and for all."   


The Collector watched the display. "The time of battle is indeed at hand. At last, the foolish Alex will fall, and my reign will be supreme!"   
  



	8. Story Eight

AmDD08.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Stop calling me. 

  


Story Eight: The End of the Beginning 

  


As he had promised, Alex led the Digi-destined from their camp early the next morning, and they trudged out of the forest, and off along a large beach leading to a cove. Alex kept a steady march, which the Digi-destined found difficult to follow. 

"Sometimes he can be down right obsessive." Jennifer muttered to no one in particular. 

"No kidding." Adam agreed. "And quite mysterious." 

"Say, Michael, you know Alex pretty well-" Angela began, before Michael cut her off. 

"You people ask me too many questions! Just leave me alone, %@#^ it!" 

"Michael finally snapped." Betamon muttered. 

"Is it just me, or is Fox Kids becoming more lenient?" Penguinmon asked. 

"The author managed to sneak in swear words before this was broadcast." Tapirmon explained. "Now, can we return to an actual story here?" 

"Yeah…sure…"   


Anyway, Alex used his sword to cut away a few plants that were somehow growing on the beach, until, finally, the cove came into view. It was just like any other part of the beach, only extending out to one side, a wall of rock blocking the rest of the island. It was clearly a base, as a large building sat admist the sand, along with a few protruding buildings, all of which were lined with cells. 

Waiting, at the center, floating above the water was the villain they had come for…the Collector. 

He grinned upon seeing them. "Hello, foolish Digi-destined. I see you have finally come to battle. It seems you are now aware of my title." 

"You collect Digimon?" Adam asked. "You're sick and twisted." 

The Collector smiled. "Flattery will get you no where. What say we begin the inevitable battle?" 

"I know you have minions." Alex replied. "This is a setup." 

"You overestimate me." The Collector replied. "My only remaining minion is that fool MetalTyrannomon. You destroyed my other three warriors, which I commend you for. However, you will still fall here and now." 

"Bring on any minions." Alex demanded. "And you and I will battle." 

The Collector nodded. "MetalTyrannomon! Get your useless hide out here now!" 

MetalTyrannomon lumbered in, all his minions in tow. "You called, boss?" 

"Destroy these Digi-fools immediately." The Collector ordered. 

Alex turned to Kunemon. "Warp-Digivolve. The others will need you more then me." Kunemon nodded and wiggled away. Alex pulled his sword from his scabbard, and faced the evil leader. "Let's go." 

The Collector grinned. He then raised a hand. "We will. But, first…" He began to laugh. "You will watch the fall of your team!" 

"What?!" Alex gasped in surprise. 

"I am currently charging up for the attack Neomon never dared to use…the Dimensional Disruptor! With it, I can reformat anything. It will be as though your friends never existed!" 

Alex turned around. "Guys, get out of here! NOW!" 

"It is too late." The Collector replied. 

"Wait, boss! We're still here!" MetalTyrannomon cried out. 

"NO!" Alex sliced at the Collector, stopping his plans momentarily. The Collector flipped away from the assault, dodging blow after blow. The others continued to battle, as they had not heard Alex's message in the heat of battle. So, he would try to buy them some time. 

"You can not prevent this." The Collector told him. "Hammer Punch!" the Collector then slammed his fist into Alex's jaw, sending him flying. "Now, Grizzly Wing!" A storm of bats flew from his hands, attacking Alex viciously. 

Back in the other battle, MegaSeadramon and AeroVeedramon slammed MetalTyrannomon around like a beach ball. His minions were being easily dispersed by Darkmon, Scorpiomon, and Mammothmon. The battle was turning towards the Digi-destined. 

With another stolen attack, the Collector looked at the raging battle. "I have had enough of this game! You will all die!" 

"No!" Alex leapt at the Collector. 

"DIMENSIONAL DISRUPTOR!" the Collector launched a large ball of energy from one hand, which flew past Alex, and into the battle. 

"No! Run, guys!" Alex cried. Darkmon saw the attack coming, and leaped away. Michael and MegaSeadramon jumped in the other direction. As for the others…their images began to disappear. The minions, the Digi-destined, and MetalTyrannomon all disappeared, as though they were never there. 

Michael and Alex looked on in shock, as the Collector readied another attack. 

"Michael! Take Kunemon and get out of here!" Alex ordered. "Get out of here!" Knowing the danger, Michael grabbed Kunemon, hopped onto MegaSeadramon, and they sped away through the water, the Collector firing behind them. 

"Insolent little pests…" he muttered. He then turned to Alex. "Oh, well. Now, I have the strongest one of all." 

Alex stood, holding his sword. "You destroyed my team…" he whispered. "I failed.." 

The Collector began to laugh maniacally. "Indeed you did. Your failure is complete. Your team is gone because of you, your Digimon and friend are scarred, and you, will soon die with the rest." 

Alex looked at the Collector as he laughed. He then looked down to his sword, at his reflection. And he knew what he had to do. 

"No…NO MORE!" Alex cried. 

The Collector stopped laughing and glanced at Alex. "What?" 

"NO MORE!" He cried again. "You killed my friends…so, here and now…I will make sure…THAT YOU NEVER KILL AGAIN! TRANSCENDENT SWORD!" Alex's blade glowed with power, as he slammed it straight through the Collector's head. 

Not even having time to cry out in pain, the Collector fell, into the water, and sank beneath the waves. His body disappeared piece by piece, until there was nothing left. Nothing, but Alex and the graveyard of his creation. 

"It's over…" he whispered. "I…failed…Oh, god, I'm so sorry…" 

"Alex…" came a new voice. "Alex…" 

Alex looked up, and saw a light penetrating the darkened cove. That light changed into a human, or so it seemed. The human had long white hair, wore a white robe, and stared at Alex through completely white eyes. 

"Wh-Who are you?" Alex asked. 

"The one who has been watching you since the day you came." This creature replied. "You can call me Humanmon. Like you, my purpose in the Digital world was to bring balance." 

"Balance?" Alex asked. "I don't understand." 

Humanmon pointed to Alex's crest. "It is because of this that you bring balance. Balance between the dark and light." 

"But, I'm not evil." Alex replied. 

"No, you are light, despite your crest. But, you are the one I needed. You see, I was meant to bring balance between human and Digimon. You were brought to preserve the essence of a whole person. You are both good and evil. You are whole." 

"But, what about…" Alex began, but Humanmon silenced him. 

"Do not question yourself. Your team is not gone, they still exist in America, with no memory of their Digimon or this world. However, their essences have been placed into another crest. A crest that holds the key of the future." Humanmon created a sphere. Alex looked into it, and saw a kid, who looked a great deal like him. "And this will be the bearer of that crest." 

Alex placed his hand on the sphere. "Who is this?" 

"His name is Damien." Humanmon replied. "But, one day, he will be called Cerac, the greatest hero that ever lived in the Digital world." 

Alex looked again at the sphere, and watched as Cerac fought off evil creatures, waving a sword, and fighting alongside a Digimon partner, with six other humans in the background. "Do you mean…" 

"He will join the other Digi-destined." Humanmon explained. "And he will light a soon to be darkened path." 

"What does this have to do with me?" Alex asked. 

"You will meet him one day, and offer him guidance in his darkest times, when he needs help the most." Humanmon explained. "You will be there for him." 

"When will he arrive?" Alex asked. 

"In two months." Humanmon replied. "I suggest you find your Digimon, and wait until the time of your coming is right. However, your friend Michael will not come back with you. He has all ready left to pursue dreams in your world. Betamon will remain to guard this cove. He has given the crest unto me, so that it may merge with those other three crests: Power, Ancients, and Miracles, to form the Crest of Inspiration." 

Alex looked at the globe as the scene changed again, this time to Cerac and himself, shaking hands, and parting ways. 

"Soon enough afterward, his time will pass. He will take up residence and battle evils elsewhere. You, however, are far from done." 

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. 

Humanmon smiled. "You will know soon enough. But, for right now…I believe you should go home." With that, he disappeared, leaving Alex in darkness once again. 

He glanced at his sword, and sheathed it. "I'd go home." He whispered. "Except I all ready am." He then walked off, down the beach. "I'm coming home to you, my friends." He said, thinking of Kari, and T.K., and Cody, and Yolei, and Davis. "I'm coming home." 

As Alex left, he was unaware of a new presence in the wreckage of Neomon's former castle. Minotarumon had walked in, and re-plugged an old device. "Fools." He whispered. "You Digi-destined will know true evil once again." Small bits of information began to join together. "Live, Diaboromon!" 

**_The Beginning…_**   



End file.
